


hey, mate.

by mrsmpl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmpl/pseuds/mrsmpl
Summary: - и что я тебе обязан?- по крайней мере четыре года отсутствия в моей жизни.//соулмэйт!ау, в котором в определенном возрасте у человека на запястье появляется имя его родственной души.





	hey, mate.

**Author's Note:**

> привет!! я наконец-то осмелилась и решила, что постигать просторы ао3 не только, как читатель, но и как автор, все же стоит, поэтому я выкладываю сюда первую работу, за которую мне не стыдно и очень надеюсь, что вам она придется по душе. <333  
> note: я знаю, что в каноне широ - гей, но шаллура в тот момент были моим отп и я агрессивно за них топила. к тому же, здесь они упоминаются исключительно фоном, поэтому, надеюсь, у вас не возникнет дискомфорта при прочтении!

когда лэнсу исполняется двенадцать, на его запястье, совершенно неожиданно для него вырисовывается «кит» и тот, с лицом, выражающим полное непонимание происходящего, спешит к маме, чтобы спросить, что это за кит, с чем его едят и вообще почему это вдруг оно появилось на моем запястье я вообще-то единорога из жвачки наклеить хотел, а не вот это вот все.

\- ох, сынок, - женщина с улыбкой смотрит на сына, который в свою очередь сокрушается на появившуюся и нестираемую надпись на запястье. – эта надпись – имя человека, который является твоей родственной душой.

\- кем?

женщина хлопает ладонью по сиденью рядом и шатен подсаживается к ней, с интересом смотря на ее запястье.

на запястье матери лэнса было выведено имя его отца.

\- рано или поздно ты встретишь кита, мой мальчик, - она гладит его по голове и мальчик вытягивает руку, рассматривая имя на запястье. – и тогда ты обретешь свое истинное счастье и человека, который никогда тебя не покинет.

маленький лэнс еще никогда не был настолько серьезен. он с уверенностью вскинул голову вверх и, улыбнувшись так ярко, как никогда раньше, произнес:

\- жди меня, кит, я обязательно тебя найду!

и вытянул руку вверх, словно он – супергерой, заставляя тем самым женщину засмеяться.

#

 

кита же нисколько не удивляло то, что на его запястье на двенадцатый день рождения появилось имя. наоборот, он был к этому готов и ждал этого момента, как начала урока рисования в начальной школе. он был наслышан от широ о том, что это за штука и зачем она нужна, поэтому, когда на его запястье появилось «лэнс», он лишь подошел к брату и, улыбнувшись, показал ему руку.

\- тебя можно поздравить! – произнес старший и потрепал мальчишку по волосам. аллура, сидевшая за столом рядом с парнем, улыбнулась и показала киту большой палец.

аллура, кстати, была соулмейтом широ. той самой, чье имя появилось у него на запястье в возрасте кита. и кит, наблюдая за ними, по-детски завидовал тому, что брат своего соулмейта нашел, а у младшего даже намека на него не было и не намечалось ровно до двенадцатого дня рождения, когда у кита появилось имя, которое ему уже нравится.

\- я обязательно его найду, - бормотал себе под нос мальчик, возвращаясь к себе в комнату.

##

 

\- слушай, пидж, а что, если он вообще еще не родился? Мне что тогда делать?  
шестнадцатилетний лэнс в своей привычной манере сидел за столом в столовой, жуя обед и донимая подругу своими расспросами о своем соулмейте, о котором не мог перестать думать с того самого момента, как на его запястье появилось имя.

\- если он не родился, - девочка поправила очки и перевела свой взгляд с учебника алгебры на лэнса. – значит ты будешь ждать его появления, его взросления и встречи с ним и только тогда сможешь состариться и умереть. мне так брат рассказывал.

\- кошмар… ГОСПОДИ УЖАС-ТО КАКОЙ, - вопит лэнс, роняя голову на стол, благо мимо подноса с обедом. – почему искать своего соулмейта так тяжело?! – подросток грустно вздыхает; да, ему никто не говорил, что будет легко, что найти свою родственную душу в мире, где население с каждым днем увеличивается, чертовски сложно, но он не думал, что все будет настолько тяжело.

\- не отфяивайфя, фувак, - ханк, жующий свой сендвич, выглядил максимально не_поддерживающе. – найфеф ты фвоего ф… соулмейта, нормально все будет. никто же не говорил, что ты сразу через четыре года найдешь его, ну серьезно. кто-то своего дольше ищет, а ты тут захотел сразу его найти. ха, да щас.

\- ну спасибо, друг, ты знаешь, как поддержать, - шатен встает из-за стола, забирая поднос и, всем своим видом показывая, что в поддержке друзей в этом вопросе он не нуждается (по крайней мере сегодня), спешит сначала к стойке, чтобы оставить поднос, а после – к выходу из столовой.

однако, судьба (или может быть кто-то другой) решила сыграть с ним злую шутку и, стоило лэнсу отойти от стола на максимально небольшое расстояния – он врезается спиной в кого-то, опрокидывая свой поднос на пол.

«не на себя и слава богу», - подумал подросток, поднимая его с пола и разворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на того, на кого он напоролся и, в случае если это – симпатичная девочка, извиниться.

увы и ах. перед ним стояла не девочка, а парень, примерно его возраста, со странной прической, одетый во все черное и нескрываемым недовольством во взгляде.  
у лэнса в груди что-то кольнуло.

он наспех извиняется, все же добегает до стойки и, оставив поднос, выбегает из столовой, лишь бы с этим мутным не находиться в одном помещении больше минуты.

###

 

кит же не пытался так отчаянно искать своего соулмейта. как сказал ему как-то широ, не стоит пытаться искать усерднее, ибо того_самого можно проморгать. ну или он просто еще не появился на свет. или умер… в общем, не стоит.

посему, подросток, придерживаясь позиции «рано или поздно он все равно появится», жил все эти годы, ровно до перехода в новую школу и первого же в ней дня. казалось бы, что могло пойти не так, когда на тебя не обращают внимания, особо не спрашивают, давая привыкнуть к обстановке и все прочее? по сути, ничего, однако во время обеда подросток умудрился столкнуться с каким-то мальчишкой и тот, после того, как разглядел кита с ног до головы, выбегает из столовой, краснея (кит точно это заметил!) и брюнет не понимает, что не так.

\- о господи, этот лэнс, - рыжеволосая девочка в очках тяжело вздыхает, затем, отрываясь от учебника, поднимается со своего места и подходит к киту. – извини за него, он у нас немного дурачок.

\- ничего… подожди, как ты сказала, его зовут? – кит готов поклясться, что ему не послышалось и что он слышал именно то_самое имя.

\- эм, лэнс… а что? – она смотрит на подростка напротив с неким подозрением, а кит, лишь выдохнув и, уверив себя в том, что он точно не ослышался и ему не показалось, коротко кивает ей и, оставив поднос на столе, направляется к выходу из столовой, бормоча себе под нос что-то о том, что тот наконец-то его нашел.

сконфуженная пидж понимает целое ничего ровно до того момента, пока подозрительный парень не скрывается за дверями в столовой.

искать этого лэнса в школе оказывается сложнее, чем решать логарифмы. учитывая, что с математикой кит находился не сказать, что в дружеских отношениях (он хорошо учился, но учиться математике всегда было лень), то он вовсе не утрирует, когда приходит к этому выводу, обходя этаж в очередной раз.

где же он, черт побери, может быть?

он отчаянно ищет, бегая по периметру школы с этажа на этаж, опаздывает на урок, но так и не найдя его нигде, все же сдается и уходит обратно на занятия, думая при этом о том, что судьба все же штука интересная.

####

 

\- слушай, лэнс, - начинает внезапно пидж. – тот парень, с которым ты в столовке позавчера столкнулся… вы виделись?

\- нет, - шатен качает головой. – а что?

\- мне кажется, ему от тебя что-то нужно было.

с той встречи прошло два дня. лэнс все эти два дня был загружен совсем не учебой, а мыслями об этом странном парне с дурацкой эмо-прической (кто вообще так ходит, серьезно) и о том, что тот почувствовал в момент столкновения с ним. он чувствовал странное тепло, покалывание в сердце и ему казалось, что внутренний голос кричал ему о том, что вот он, тот самый, ты нашел, придурок, однако лэнс своим чувствам не доверял и все это списывал лишь на то, что своего соулмейта тот ищет слишком долго. ну не мог его родственной душой быть этот странный парень, ну нет. 

\- если было нужно, - начинает лэнс, ставя на стол пакет с соком. – подошел бы и поговорил, я же вот он, не прячусь ни от кого… да и что ему от меня могло быть нужно? я же ему его прикид не заляпал, так что возмещать ему ничего не обязан!

\- обязан, - слышит он за спиной и, вздрогнув, поворачивается, видя перед собой того_самого странного парня с маллетом.

\- и что я тебе обязан? – с нескрываемым интересом спрашивает лэнс, намеренно игнорируя снова так некстати проснувшееся чувство, испытываемое им пару дней назад. 

\- по крайней мере, - начинает брюнет, закатывая рукав рубашки и показывая парню напротив запястье. – четыре года отсутствия в моей жизни.

лэнс, глазами полными удивления, смотрит то на запястье, то на парня напротив. он понимал, что вот этот человек – его родственная душа и, черт побери, не мог поверить, что он наконец-то его нашел и все годы ожидания оказались не напрасны. хотя бы потому что его соулмейт жив, здоров и он совсем не ребенок, как поначалу думал лэнс.

однако, показывать, как сильно он рад, шатен все же не собирался, поэтому картинно закатив глаза и тяжело вздохнув, он снова смотрит на кита.

\- да ладно… и этот вот с маллетом – мой соулмейт? – он поворачивается к сидевшей рядом пидж. – слушай, это что, ваш с ханком пранк? если да, то он определенно удался.

\- господи, - кит раздраженно цокает языком. – пяти минут не прошло, а ты меня уже бесишь.

\- взаимно, маллет.

\- придурок.

пидж смеется, наблюдая за их перепалкой. она говорит что-то о том, что они идеально друг другу подходят и спешит удалиться, оставляя кита и лэнса вдвоем.

оба парня, кажется, согласны с ней.


End file.
